


I won't mind

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Songwriting, i won't mind
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques mois avant de quitter le groupe, Zayn écrit une chanson d'adieu à Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't mind

Resigné. La naïveté de sa jeunesse avait laissé place à une mélancolie amère. Pourtant il n'était pas si vieux. Mais tout avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Seulement quelques années écoulées depuis les auditions à X-Factor, et qu'est-ce qu'il restait du jeune adolescent insouciant qu'il était ? Même lui ne le savait plus. Assis en tailleur sur son lit défait, les yeux de Zayn contemplaient sa feuille encore vide. La fumée s'envolant de sa cigarette lui brouillait un peu la vue, mais c'était la dernière chose qui lui importait à ce moment précis. Il commença à écrire, lentement, comme pour donner un peu plus de poids au mots tracés sur la feuille.

 

_I won't mind._

C'était faux.

Et il le savait. C'était l'une des choses qui lui importait le plus, qui le blessait au plus profond de lui. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Qu'il fasse semblant. Il fallait qu'il s'en convainque. Peut-être qu'en l'écrivant, il finirait par y croire.

 

_I won't mind, even though I know you'll never be mine._

Ca faisait un peu mal, d'écrire ça. Un peu trop définitif. Un peu trop vrai. Il se retint de ne pas pleurer, mais sa gorge le brûlait, et ce n'était pas à cause de la cigarette.

 

_I'm not allowed to talk about it, but I gotta tell you._

Et à présent tous les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, et ça faisait encore plus mal, mais il fallait qu'il continue d'écrire. C'était un peu une lettre d'adieu. Et les lettres d'adieu ne sont jamais facile à écrire.

 

_Cause we are who we are when no one’s watching_

Se concentrer sur le positif. Il se rappela tous les moments de bonheur, ces moments où enfin, il avait pu être soi-même. Où ils avaient pu être eux-même. Loin de la lumière et des paillettes, de la fausseté des magazines. Pas de paparazzi, de manager, de foule oppressante, juste la vérité. Leur vérité.

Et il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi cette vérité n'était pas acceptable. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il se formate, qu'il s'invente une identité. Mais il s'était pris dans un engrenage duquel il ne pouvait plus sortir. A partir du moment où il avait signé le contrat, il avait décidé de devenir ce que l'on voulait qu'il devienne. Il avait dit adieu à lui-même.

 

_And right from the start, you know I got you_  
_Yeah you know I got you_

Et en écrivant ces lignes il se rappela de la première fois où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Il se rappela aussi de ce jour où leur rêve était devenu réalité. Où ils avaient été choisi pour faire parti de l'aventure One Direction. Où il lui avaient promis qu'ils seraient toujours ensembles. Il se rappela aussi des premières galères, des altercations avec le management, et des soirs où le voyant pleurer dans son lit, il venait le réconforter, promettant qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Mais c'était faux. Bientôt il quitterait le groupe, et l'abandonnerait un peu. C'était peut-être lâche, mais il savait aussi que rester n'arrangerait rien. Et s'il ne pouvait pas les sauver, alors il fallait au moins qu'il sauve sa peau. C'était devenu trop dur. Il avait été quelqu'un d'autre pour trop longtemps.

 

_I won’t mind_

Il posa son stylo sur le lit. Pourquoi il écrivait ça ? Bien sûr que ça le dérangeait. Bien sûr que la seule chose qui importait c'était d'être avec lui. Bien sûr qu'il pensait tout le contraire de ce qu'il écrivait, et c'est peut-être pour ça que ça faisait si mal. Il avait envie de tout arrêter. De faire demi-tour, de courir le voir et lui dire combien il l'aimait. D'être courageux pour une fois, de suivre son instinct, de ne plus avoir peur des conséquences. De s'enfuir loin dans un pays inconnu et d'envoyer toutes les règles établies au tapis.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il éteint sa cigarette en se demandant pourquoi la vie n'était jamais comme dans les films. Car c'était trop tard à présent. Ils s'y étaient résigné depuis trop longtemps.

Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensembles.

 

_Even though I know you’ll never be mine._

 

Et une larme coula sur le papier. Sans un bruit.

"Je suis désolé Liam."

 


End file.
